


A Surprising Return

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fights, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: maddiees16 asked:Can you do an imagine where something happens to Loki’s hair and he has to get a haircut and he’s afraid you won’t like it but of course you love it and it somehow leads to smut?





	A Surprising Return

Loki feels one of the children of Thanos grab his hair, trying to drag him to the ground. They aren’t strong enough, but they are slowing him down in the battle. He tries to see which one has him, but he grows frustrated. Loki struggles against their hold, but their grip is strong. “Fuck it.” He materializes a sharp sword and cut off the part the person has a hold of, with part of their finger, which satisfies Loki. He hacks them down and continues on until they’ve protected the city. Loki meets up with the others on the air ship. “What happened?” Thor looks at his brother’s uneven hair.

“Idiot grabbed it and wouldn’t let go so I had to cut it off.” Thor smiles and Loki groans. “I just hope (Y/n) doesn’t hate it.”

“You will find out soon, but let’s see if we can fix it a little.” Loki sits in front of Bruce, who insisted he knew what he was doing.

You were putting away laundry when a knock sounded on your door. “Come in!” You don’t turn around, knowing it’s probably Loki. “Have you returned safe to me?”

“Uh, yeah…” You frown at his hesitation and turn around. You gasp when you see how short his hair was. “D-do you like it?” You smile and walk to him quickly.

“I love it, I just gasped because I didn’t think you intended on cutting your hair.” You pull him to sit on the bed.

“Really?” Loki eyes you skeptically.

“Yes, darling,” you run your fingers through his short hair, relishing in the feeling. “Besides, I don’t date you for your hair.”

“Lies.” He grins. You laugh before pulling him into a slow kiss. “Maybe not a lie.” You smirk and push him down. You always did love how he came directly to you after a fight. Something about his exhausted, sweaty form just turned you on. Not to mention you did occasionally get surprises like this. Once he came back in his Jotun form and you didn’t let him sleep that night.

“I love your little surprises.” You climb over him and grind your hips against his. “And you love our nights when you return just as much as me.”

“I do…” He moans and tries to dip his hand in your pants but you pin his wrists down. “Mmm, am I getting punished for losing my hair?”

“No, you’re getting punished for thinking I’m so shallow I would only love you for your hair.” You dip down and leave marks with your teeth trailing down his neck to his shoulder. You feel his body react and smirk. “Someone’s anxious tonight.” You release his wrists. “Take off your shirt. I need to make sure you don’t have any serious injuries.” Loki smirks and obeys you, while you work his pants off. You kiss every inch of skin as you thoroughly check for any “injuries.” You know if he truly was injured he wouldn’t be here. Still it’s a ritual you both do when he returns. Loki sighs when you pull his briefs down. “Look at you neglecting him.” You shake your head with a smirk as his hardened dick. You tease him with your tongue before taking him all in.

“(Y/n)…” Loki growls and thrusts into your mouth roughly. You gag as his tip hits the back of your throat. His hands grip your hair to control his thrusts better. You swallow most of his seed, but some leak out and a string of it connects your lips to his dick as he pulls it out. “So beautiful with my seed on your lips. He runs his thumb over your lips, wiping the remaining cum off. Loki pulls you up into a kiss. “How can I return the favor of your thorough check up?” You smirk before letting him lift your shirt. “Should I check your breasts? Should I be a thorough as you?” You sigh when he pulls off your bra and starts kneading your breasts. “Do I need to inspect your lower half as well?” His hands dip down and feel your folds, slick from your dry humping earlier. “Oh, I think I need to inspect this further.” You giggle as he rips your pants off before pulling you down on the bed next to him. You bite your lip as his slowly slips in two digits. You groan at his slow pace. “I just want to make sure I have checked every possible place.” Loki quickens his pace and you tense as you cry out.

“Loki! Fuck, please!” He smirks before teasing your nipple with his mouth. “Ah! Fuck!” You let him fuck you roughly with his fingers. “Can I cum?” You beg.

“I guess I would like to see if you still can.” Loki grins down at you. You scream and rake your nails down his back as you flutter against his fingers. “Good, you still can.” Loki sucks his fingers. “Gods I love how you taste.”

“What’s next?” He flips you onto your stomach and pulls your hips slowly towards him. Loki lets his tip press against your entrance, but doesn’t let it enter. “L-Loki, please…”

“You want my cock?” He whispers in your ear, causing a shiver to run down your spine.

“Yes…” You whisper. Loki groans as he slowly pushes into you. “Loki…”

“Does that feel good, my love?”

“Yes!” You cry when he quickens his pace. “Fuck!” You feel your breasts swinging below you, but mostly you focus on his veiny cock pleasing you in every way. Your G-spot is repeated assaulted by his tip, forcing your toes to curl and you clench your teeth to starve off your orgasm.

“Release, darling, let me feel your fertile womb flutter against my willing cock.” You force your ass higher in the air as you bury your face into your sheets. You can’t hold back and scream his name until your voice is raw and you’re out of breath as your walls clench onto him, practically milking him into you. “Yes…” Loki growls. “Perfect as always, little one.” He slowly pulls out of you and let’s your ass down. You turn over slowly and see him smiling down at his work. “Look at how beautiful you are, so eager whenever I come home.”

“Always, my love.” You whisper as he lays next to you. “I am yours.” Loki settles his head on your chest and you play with his hair gently. “I really do love your hair cut.”

“Thank you, darling.” He relaxes as your hands lull him to sleep. “It was an exhausting day.”

“I know.” You whisper. “Sleep, dear, I’m not far behind you.” Loki closes his eyes and you smile down at your god. No one else has the privilege to see him in his most vulnerable state but you. “I love you, Loki. No matter what little surprises you come home with.” You lean back and close your eyes. “One of these days you may come home to a surprise of your own.”


End file.
